Email Exchange
by kawaiimiku
Summary: From Hiruma smuggling Yukimitsu to the youth world cup, to Monta eating bananas erotically and a over protective Mamori ready to protect Sena's ass… I present you the email exchanges during the youth world cup. Rated T for cursing, suggestive material and perverts


From: Sena

To: Mamori and Suzuna

We have just reached America, so far so good. It's nothing like Las Vegas, first there aren't any casinos on sight as far as I know, and the weather keeps shifting! It's hot in the day and very cold during the night. We are staying in an inn, we still need to share rooms, but thankfully it's just two per room. I'm sharing with Monta, which is great! We have the draws next Thursday and the matches officially begin next week on Monday. All of us are very excited and very tired. Right now all of us, at least most of us are suffering jet lag expect for Hiruma, Shin, Otawara and Monta. Hiruma is off somewhere, Shin and Otawara are training already, I'm sure everyone is going to join the soon, jet lag or no jet lag. Monta is jumping around excitedly, eating bananas…

From: Yukimitsu

To: Mamori

I need your help Mamori-san, Hiruma smuggled me to the competition. I don't think he is going to make me play in the games… I don't know why he smuggled me, expect perhaps my intelligence is of some use. Still, I need you to talk to my mother. I just suddenly disappeared and I'm afraid of her reaction… The team just found I got smuggled by Hiruma.

From: Mamori

To: Sena and the Devil Bats

Sena, I'm glad you made it safely to America. Don't forget to use a blanket when you go to sleep, you might catch a cold. You have all your supplies? Don't forget to brush your teeth after waking up, eating food and before sleeping. Be good and eat all your meals.

HIRUMA! How could you do that poor Yuki-san? You smuggled him to America? What are you thinking? What about his mother? What did you told her anyways? When I visited her she seemed fine, pleased that her son was in America. How did she know? DON'T BULLY SENA!

Everyone else; be good, eat all your meals, train hard but don't overdo yourselves. Good luck!

From: Hiruma

To: Mamori

Stupid fucking manager, stop fucking bothering us and wasting our fucking time by sending us stupid fucking messages. As for the fucking baldy's mother, don't fucking worry. I have it covered as you could fucking saw. Don't fucking slack because I'm not fucking there.

The Fucking shrimp is doing just fine. In fact, he is doing so fucking fine that in fact he may come back made a man. KE KE KE KE.

YA-HA!

From: Suzuna

To: Sena

That's amazing! I wish I was there as well, to cheer all of you! It's must be pretty awesome being surrounded by so many handsome boys. I am sure You-nii is keeping your ass safe. I mean, here is a reason why he is always carrying his gun all the time. Basically, Mamori-chan is your protective mom and You-nii is your dad, who is willing to kill anyone who comes close to his little boy.

From: Sena

To: Suzuna

I think you are mixing up things Suzuna-chan. Hiruma is not my father… I don't even what to THINK about it… Mamori-nee-chan acts more motherly than my mom… What do you mean about Hiruma-san keeping my ass safe? My ass is just fine thank you, there is no danger to it, I think.

From: Otawara

To: Takami

Hahahahaha, so this is how it works. Ah, I didn't break it! Hahahaha –farts- ohh, I wonder… -farts loud enough to be heard in Japan- And that just the odorless one!

From: Takami

To: Sakuraba

Otawara just wrote me an e-mail. How did he figure how it works, and even worse: HOW DID HE LEARN TO RP? Oh my god…. Otawara did something smart…

From: Sakuraba

To: Takami (was sent to the wrong recipient) Taka

Umm… Takami-sempai, Otawara-sempai does have his smart moments. I don't know why you are surprised about it. Forget that… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EMAILING ME ABOUT THIS WHEN I'M SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU!

From: Taka

To: Sakuraba

Fans, please refrain from sending me emails. I apologize for my rudeness, but at the moment I'm busy with football season and must focus on my receiving.

From: Sakuraba

To: Taka

I'm so sorry Taka-san; I didn't mean to send it to the wrong person…. My apologizes...

From: Taka

To: Sakuraba

Fans, please refrain from sending me emails. I apologize for my rudeness, but at the moment I'm busy with football season and must focus on my receiving.

From: Monta

To: Mamori

Mamori-chan! It's me Monta! Finally I have a moment to write to you. Do you miss me? I do MAX, every time I eat a banana, I think of you. Though Ikkyu-sempai prohibited me from eating bananas in front of everyone MAX. Last time I ate a banana in the cafeteria, smoke came out from Tetsuma-sempai's ears and nose and his face was red MAX. Ikkyu-sempai had blood come out of his nose. Otawara-sempai started eating bananas too, everyone looked horrified, and then he farted MAX! Yamamoto-san tried to get Taka-sempai to eat a banana, but he refused MAX. Shin-san and Sena weren't seen at the time and Hiruma-san was laughing evilly MAX. I hope Sena is alive MAX!

From: Mamori

To: Hiruma

HIRUMA YOU DEVIOUS LITTLE SH*T HOW DARE YOU BULLY SENA? I KNOW BULLIED HIM, AND MAYBE EVEN BLACKMAILED SHIN-SAN TO BULLY HIM TOO.

THAT'S IT! SENA IS NOT PLAYING ANYMORE. NOT WHEN HE IS SURROUNDED BY SO MANY BULLIES AND IS ALONE WITH YOU WITHOUT HAVING ME THERE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE IS BULLYING HIM.

From: Mamori

To: Sena

Sena-kun! Are you alright? Did Hiruma made Shin-san bully you? Don't worry your Mamori-nee-chan is coming to get you. It's too dangerous for you to be alone with all of those boys…

****From: Shin

To: Mamori

I ask your permission to court Kobakaya Sena.


End file.
